fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.22
This episode has been written by , that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Like the twenty-one previous episodes and further, this episode may contain mature stuff, like mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be a MUCH longer episode than all the previous. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: With help of the Super Hound, Locke was about to say the name of the almost-killer, as he then asks the hound for it's name again, and then faints. Steel was given the job to act as the doctor. When Locke is revived, he got a new surprise challenge (without even saying the culprit's name). It was to find all hidden cameras, which was already completed before it was started. This leaded to another challenge: moving the telephone box. Everybody won, besides PKB and Heart, which were making out in the box itself. Chaos 12 was eliminated for scratching the telephone box. But WHO was the almost-killer? Back to our story! ML: Okay guize, now we've nothing to do anymore. McBoo: WHAT!? You were going to say the almost-killer! ML: D'OH! I completely forgot! Flame: Bloody '*ll, McBoo! Do you REALLY think Locke would remember the name if he was fainted!? ML: Oh, and I forgot that, too! Pesh: (facepalm) Super Hound: Seems I've to whisper the name again... Super Hound: ...Erm... Who was it again... Super Hound: Sorry, I forgot, too. Clyde: That's sh*t. Try to sniff that hair again? Super Hound: Of cour- Super Hound: Ah... Ah... ACHOO! Super Hound: Sorry, got a cold. Clyde: That's double sh*t. Luz: Yes. That's unhandy when a bloodhound needs to sniff. ML: Hmmm... Seems to go to a new challenge... ML: FIND OUT WHO THE MURDERER IS! ML: WE BEGIN TOMORROW! 5:00 in the morning... Clyde: ...Yawn... seems I woke up early... Clyde: Probably because I got a well night... Flame: ...Or because you heard someone, stupid. Clyde: Shut the F*ck up, Flame. C'mon, I'll make a breakfast. Flame: English Breakfast? Clyde: No, that's too expensive, those sunny side eggs and bacon... Flame: Bloody '*ll, you Scottish are always so greedy on money. in the dining room... Flame: Gimme the chocolate sprinkles. Clyde: Okay, if you can give me the peanut butter. Flame: No, I need that as well. Clyde: Ba****d. Clyde gives the chocolate sprinkles. Pesh: G'morning, fellows... Flame: ...Pesh and Pashie. Also woken up by that scream. Pesh: Not only that... Pashie: I screamed, since somebody threw a rock on my head. Pashie: Sniff... my helmet's broken... Flame: Oh yeah, I also heard a shatterin' window. Clyde: Hey Pashie, never knew you've got such golden locks. Pashie: Tee hee, thanks. Pesh: Oh yeah, there was also a message on that rock. ML: WHICH message? The four characters suddenly saw the rest in the mansion. Seven o' clock, after everyone cleared breakfast... and after Pashie got a new helmet... Pesh: Well, we first thought the rock hit Pashie by accident. Pashie: Until we've read the message. Pesh reads the message :Dear stupids in the mansion I LOLed when ML fainted and your Super Hound got a cold. You'll never know who I am! You also won't reach my base. It's somewhere in a different dimension's different dimension. You will never see my true identity. I'm right now at that base, and my helper threw this rock. Soon, I'll kill you, Pashie. and the others TOO! Haw Haw Haw! The almost-murderer ML: Hmmm... ML: Scrap that last challenge. I got a new one: ML: FIND THAT DIMENSION'S DIMENSION! YoshiEgg Nook: Yup!? Bloop: He asks how to do that. ML: That culprit. He's so dumb that he included... ML: A PHOTO! All: (gasps) ML: I describes that it's main HUB is a tropical island... ML: the one who found this dimension is the winner! ML: We're starting right now! Now do your- ML: Hey, where's Flame? Flame ran into the kitchen. Flame: Bloody '*ll, I'm still hungry! Flame: Let's look into the fridge. Flame opens the fridge. Flame: Bloody '*ll! It's empty! Flame: Hey a button. Let's press it! Flame presses the button. A portal appeared in the fridge. Flame: COOL! a portal! Flame: Maybe I FINALLY get into England! Flame jumps in the portal Flame landed on an island. Flame: Where am I? and who're you? Marine: I'm Marine the Raccoon, mate, and welcome to Southern Island! Flame: BLOODY '*LL! Meanwhile... ML: Look, a portal! Steel: Do you think Flame jumped in there? ML: Yes. Let's all jump in. Everyone jumped in. Everyone landed on that same island. Flame: OW! Marine: Oh, and you brought your other mates as well? ML: Oh, this looks like the photo. Steel: So, Flame won the challenge? Flame: I think so. Several minutes later... Marine: ...You need to find an almost-murderer? Ripper, I know it! Marine: Princess Blaze is also after that guy. She doesn't know his identity as well. Marine: But she's lost. At least, that's what I think. Marine: She hasn't returned yet. ML: Then I know another challenge: ML: FIND BLAZE THE CAT! Marine: Are you sure. ML: Miss Marine, you're talking to Metal Locked v2.0! Marine: Sweet, may I go in? ML: Okay, it's also in teams. Marine: Yay RIPPER! ML: So the teams are: YoshiEgg Nook and Tulip Ginourm and Hark Ginourm: NOOOOOOOO! Why I always get teamed up with that f***ing Dork? Hark: (thinking) This is too great to deserve this! Pesh and Pashie Xero and Luz Nightwolf and Ybrik McBoo and Bloop Vulcan and 3.14 Heart and PKB Clyde and Flame Flame: BLOODY '*LL! Henry and Fire Master And Marine and Steel Steel: WHY!? ML: If Marine didn't want, I got even teams, you know. ML: We begin NOW- err, I mean tomorrow Where's Blaze? Who are the almost-killer and his helper? Will Marine enjoy the adventure? And what happened to the Super Hound? Find it out in the next Episode! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters